Prophecies of the Shattered Past
by CrossXKing
Summary: Kurono Kei and his team has been fighting "Aliens" for a long time, however after one mission things start to unfold and the mysteries of Gantz begins to unravel.
1. Pilot

He lets out a big sigh as he stares out the window into the empty school field. He looks at the clock, 2:20 PM, 40 more minutes until the end of school. Everything, the noise the chalk makes as it makes contact with the blackboard, the noise of his peers stuck in the same prison, and the noise of the teacher's lecture is lost in his focus as to what will happen in his future.

"Teacher! Teacher! Kei is zoning out again." The silence is broken, he breaks out from his 'zone' as he calls it, thanks to a female classmate of his.

"Wha, what are you talking about! Shut up I wasn't spacing out." That was the best retort he could come up with after being called out by his neighbor.

"Kei! Maria! Stop acting like children you two!" The teacher finally mediates the confrontation. Kei is relieved as he realized he won't win such a childish arguement. "Kei please pay attention"

"Yes sensei" He could do nothing but agree.

Although he said he would pay attention, he still can't keep his mind off what will happen in his future. He is forced to participate in dangerous missions more often now as if Gantz is trying to stop an invasion. The last mission they had, as he recalled was easy, nothing compared to the past missions he has done.

"Just 48 more points." Kei feels excited as he thinks this to himself, 48 more points and he can finally revive Kishimoto. Kei reminisces about the time he lived with Kishimoto and the thought excites him.

"RIIIIIIIIING" The school bell once again breaks Kei from his toughts.

"Hey you wanna go to karaoke tonight?" Asks the girl who teased Kei earlier with her friend

"Ah I can't! Sorry" She forms a prayer sign with one hand and bows her head slightly. "I have a ton of homework to do tonight!"

"eeeh! Stingy! I guess it can't be helped." Kei turns his head towards her, as she notices she sticks her tongue out at him and packs her bags and proceeds to walk towards the door.

Kei winces, "They're so carefree" That was the only thing that came into his mind wishing he was still a carefree high school student. Kei packs his bags up and proceeds to leave the school.

It is now almost 6:30 PM, Kei spent all his time playing in the arcades. He is walking in an alleyway about 3 minutes away from his apartment, he was so close he could see it already. Kei was too distracted by the thought of a good nights sleep as he is incredibly tired from his day.

"Sorry!" That was the only thing he could say as he felt like he bumped into something. He dropped his bag, and as he was picking it up, he heard those dreaded words.

"Which way to Hinonedai station? Can I get to it from here" Kei realizes who he just bumped into. He fixes his eyes on her old wrinkly face.

"Shit! Please not tonight! Not tonight! I'm tired as hell!" Kei realizing that begging will not change his fate, runs to his house so he could change into his suit. He runs as fast as he can and finally he reaches his house.

He opens the door, but he realizes its locked. He frantically searches all his pockets for his keys but he cannot find it at all. Finally, Kei remembers that he put it in his bag, he looks for it in his bag and he finally finds it. He fumbles with his keys as he tries to open his door.

As he unlocks his door and turns the door knob, he can already feel the transfer beggining.

"Shit gotta get my suit fast"

Kei with the top of his head already transferred, runs to his closet and grabs his suit. After about 5 seconds his whole body is finally transferred, however to his surprise he isn't in the apartment at all, he is already in the field of battle. And to add to the confusion, he isn't it tokyo anymore, he realizes he is in New York, as he looks at lady libery staring at him from a distance.

"Hey Kurono-kun" Reika exclaims as she walks over to Kei. "I got you this" She shows him the extra gun she grabbed for him.

"Ah thanks Reika" Reika points to her surroundings. "Hey look we aren't in tokyo anymore"

"Yea, this is weird, and Gantz seem eager to transfer us as well"

"I know, and check this out" Reika pulls up the radar and brings up the time limit, the timer reads 24:38 " We only have 25 minutes to finish this mission as well".

"I guess it might be easy then." Kei mutters to Reika as he finishes putting on his suit. "I hope it gives me some points though"

"I just hope we don't lose anyone today" Reika waves to the rest of the team. "Over here guys, we are over here"

The team walks over to their two leaders. They seem relaxed, used to the hell they go through almost every night now.

"Kei-chan, we should get going" Katou steps forward, "I want to finish this fast so I can get back to Ayumu"

"Okay, I'm ready" Kurono finishes putting on his suit "So who do we have to kill today?"

Reika pulls up her radar again and pulls up the target information. "Right here, we have to kill 'Speedy Alien'" She points to the screen. She changes it to the map display again.

"It seems like its near us as well" She points to the display once more and the red dot indicates that their target is right behind them and closing in.

"Well thats good, we won't have to run after this alien." Kei cocks his gun, turns around and starts running towards the dot. His team soon followed suit.

"Katou take a couple of people with you and go left, Reika you stay here and try and pin this alien down with your sniping, Me and Katou will flank the alien and try to pin him down so you can snipe it out.

"Roger that" Katou runs left taking two people with him.

"Okay" Reika exclaims as she hides behind a building to conceal herself.

"Your mine little alien" Kurono runs forward with three other people.

Kurono keeps on running until he sees the alien. It is nothing like that ones he has seen before, this alien has four limbs, about the size of a normal human, You could almost say it is human like. Apart from its skin which is greenish in hue and its real skinny build, the alien could be disguised as a human. The alien is wearing a ripped rag cloak, almost as if it is a desert marauder, its face half covered. The only thing you can see is the piercing yellow eyes the aliens uses to stare back at its would-be attackers.

"Well don't take this personally, but I gotta do what I have to do." Kei pulls his gun up to his face as he aims for the alien.

The alien stays still as if testing its attackers. Finally Kei pulls the trigger, the gun unfolds and suddenly it flashes brightly, almost like a camera.

The alien disappears from everyone's sight.

"Woah he is fast" Kei was surprised by the sheer speed. Kei looks around for the alien and he finds it running towards Reika's position.

"Katou its coming to you!" Kei shouts to at his comrade. Kei and his team of 3 starts shooting at the alien. They keep shooting hoping something would hit. However the alien is too fast, nothing was hitting at all.

Katou finally shows up with 2 of his team members. "Got you! it's time to finish this." Katou and his team gets into position and pulls up their gun and starts shooting at it.

The alien dodges left and right, unfazed by the exploding ground beneath its feet. Finally it is within striking distance of Katou's team. Katou's team prepares for the worst however the alien jumps up and over the group of attackers in front of it. It keeps running towards Reika's position.

"Reika watch out, I think its targeting you" Kei warns his team mate over the radio.

Reika could not help but blush and smile as Kei worries over her safety. She readies herself for the alien attack. 5 seconds passes, 6 seconds passes, 7 seconds passes and at the 8th second she peers around the corner. The alien however is not there, it is in the roof tops now jumping towards a certain building.

The team realizes that the alien is not after them, but its after something in that building. They runafter it but its just too fast. Finally they see the alien in front of the said building, opening something that looks like a black coffin.

There is a cloud of confusion in the Gantz team.

"What is it doing?" Asks Reika

"What is that box?" Asks Katou.

Kei finally snapping himself back realizes this is a chance to kill it. "What are you guys doing! Shoot!"

Everybody finally shakes the confusion and proceeds to shoot. They keep shooting to the point that the very ground the alien was standing on is nothing but a cloud of smoke.

They all wait nervously for the smoke to clear, but the transfer has started. They are now getting transported back to the room with the black ball. One by one they get transferred, all of them breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god no one was hurt" Reika smiles at Kei.

"Yeah"

Kei was the last to be transported, but just before he gets transported he he catches a glimpse of what lies beyond the smoke. The alien is not dead, it stands with something stepping out of the coffin.

Kei's eyes widens as he sees that the mission is not over yet. "Gantz what are you doing!? The mission is not over yet!"

But it was too late he was already transferred to the apartment. Everyone on his team looks at him with a confused look.

"What are you shouting for Kei-chan?" Katou asks him as he puts away his gear.

"The alien it wasn't dead but we got transferred! It was still standing!"

"Maybe you were just seeing things" Reika exclaims as she puts away her suit and guns.

"No that can't be! I saw it with my own -" Kei is interrupted by Gantz as it begins the scoring.

Everybody's jaw drop as they see all their score dropped down to 0. They check the time and there was still plenty of time left. Everyone was confused as to why they went back down to 0, and for a moment they believe Kei who states the mission was not over yet.

Everybody goes home disappointed, except for Kei who is more angry than disappointed.

"Screw you Gantz, I think you are just fucking with us now" Kei is transported back to his apartment and he angrily falls asleep.

A week passes by and everybody forgets about that weird mission. Reika is just lounging around the classroom when she hears her excited classmates murmuring something about a transfer student.

"I hope its a hot chick with big boobs" Exclaims one of the boys

"No, its going to be a charming prince" One of girls fantasizes "What do you think Reika?"

Reika could say nothing, she needs no other man than Kei. "Umm I hope he is cute!" She lied she didn't really care what he or she was.

"Good morning class" The teacher finally walks in. The class immediately falls silent and organized as they greet their teacher back.

"Good morning Sensei"

"I have a surprise for you guys today, we have a new transfer student"

All of the class makes excited noises. The guys whistle, while the girls lets out a loud "Kyaa!"

"Well I'l let him introduce himself to you guys"

The door opens, a boy who looks younger than 17 walks in. He has thick glasses, and has messy hair. In fact you would probably see a thousand of him walking in Akihabara. Everyone's expectation is crushed.

He goes in front of the class and begins to introduce himself "Hey guys, my name is Urameshi Yusuke, Nice to meet you!"


	2. Demon Royalty

"Yo, name is Urameshi, Urameshi Yusuke" The strange newcomer announces to the class.

"Hope we can all get along." Everybody in class was now murmuring amongst each other. The transfer stands before his peers, anybody could tell, even a 5 year old kid, that he is being judged.

Mercilessly the class has decided he is a weirdo based upon his looks. He looks like an otaku and he is now labeled as one. The excitement of a new student quickly dies down.

"Hey teach" The teacher, who is now unpacking his bag to prepare for the lesson, looks back at Yusuke. "Where should I go sit down?"

The teacher looks out to the class, surveying the room to see where he can put new student.

"Hmm lets see, it seems like we don't really have anymore seats for you, but since Yuki is away today you can sit in her seat over there."

The teacher points to an empty seat near the windows, beside the seat to the right is a fairly normal looking female high school student. To its front another high school girl with her hair in twin tails, behind it a huge high school student who looks as if he has been playing sports his whole life. To its left however, is a beautiful young student. Her long, jet black hair hanging to the middle of her back. Yusuke feels lucky as he lets out a small grin.

Yusuke, after examining the location of his seat, finally starts walking towards it. Fidgeting with his glasses as he walks by the students, he could not really see the glares he was receiving. He finally reaches his desk. He looks at the beautiful girl, she is distracted, looking out the window.

"Hello there" Yusuke awkwardly calls out to the girl. "We're going to be neighbors, at least for today."

The girl looks at him and smiles, "Welcome, I hope we get along." Her smile could melt any man's heart. "My name is Shimohira Reika." She extends her hand to him.

He smiles back, reaches for her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too Reika." He doesn't feel any spiritual energy from her, could he have been mistaken? Yusuke sits down, unaware of the glares of his male classmates as he got to touch Reika Shimohira.

The teacher finally starts class. "Alright everyone lets do some math." Everyone in unison let out a big, "Aww".

"Pssst" Yusuke looks around for the source of the noise.

"Psssst" Yusuke still cannot find where the noise is coming from.

"Hey newbie, behind you" Yusuke finally figures it out and looks back.

"You see that chick over there." The male classmates points over to Reika. "She is mine man, better keep your hands off her or else" He was careful not to let anybody know that he was threatening the new student already.

It was the first time Yusuke was threatened in a long time. He felt refreshed that someone was courageus enough to challenge him. "Oh I see, don't worry I don't plan to." He tries to calm his new found friend down. "By the way what was your name again?"

"It's Yamoto Shin." He glares at Yusuke. "You better remember it punk." Yusuke smiles at him as if to agree, but Shin knew better, Yusuke was mocking him.

The rest of the class were uneventful all the way through lunch. As the lunch bell rang, everybody in class breath a sigh of relief. 3 hours of class was just too much for anyone to handle.

Everybody crowds towards Reika, naturally as an idol she was one of the most popular kids in school.

"Hey Reika, what do you have for lunch today?"

"Hmm I think I'm gonna buy something from the cafeteria." Reika stands upand walk towards the door to go to the cafeteria. An entourage of 5 people follows her out.

"So Shin what do you think of the new student?" One of the male students asks Shin. Shin is a natural alpha dog. If Reika was admired by all the female students, Shin was the male counterpart. In short, they were the king and queen of the class.

"I don't like him. I wanna make him quit as soon as I can." Shin clenches his fist on the table.

"Hahaha." One Shin's lackey laughs. "You think you can beat your record with that other loser?" He asked his boss.

"You mean that taiwanese exchange student?"

"Yea, I think his name was Han Cheng" One of his three lapdogs answers him.

"What was it again? You made him quit in a week right?" Another barks as if to please their master.

"Yea, this time I'll make this pussy quit in 5 days." Shin lets out an evil grin. "Just look at him, I just have to tear his favourite manga in front of him and he'll cry like a baby." A shout interferes their meeting.

"Hey that sounded like Reika." Shin stands up and runs towards the scream. He runs through the door, as he exits he can already see the crowd forming in the stairs.

"Move away you stupid idiots!" The crowd clears a way for him. What he sees will forever be burned into his eyes.

It was Reika in the arms of the new transfer, Yusuke. He asks one of the students what happened.

"It was nothing, Reika just slipped and luckily the new transfer was there to catch her before anything bad happened to her." The student walks away. Shin's anger is now visible. The transfer is making moves on his girl. He waits until class is over before confronting the new transfer student.

Reika is now back on her own two feet.

"Thanks Yusuke"

"Naw, don't mention it. I wouldn't let anything happen to you like that"

The crowd dissipates and the bell signifying the end of lunch finally rings. The class resumes and ends without much incident. Finally the time to exact his revenge is here.

"Hey newbie come with me." He grabs Yusuke who was just packing his bag. "Follow me outside." He drags Yusuke by the collar out the door.

Reika just missed Shin and Yusuke as she comes into the classroom from a trip to the restroom.

"Don't you guys dare say anything to Reika." Shin's lackey tells the class in a soft voice. "Or else you'll experience the same thing." Shin's lackey follows their boss outside, smiling at Reika as they pass by her.

Reika blissfuly ignorant of what was happening to her saviour from earlier packs her bags and leaves class. She still had a couple of photoshoots to attend to today. That and you can never be to careful with Gantz around.

Shin's lackeys are ecstatic, they'll see someones face beaten to the ground again. They go down the stairs and go out the door towards the gym storage equipment. They know thats where Shin always goes to beat up would-be courters for Reika and Otaku's alike.

They finally see the outline of two humans, one of them was already on the ground unconcious.

"Hey, hey Shin! Don't tell us you already finished it" All three of them said laughingly.

Yusuke looks at them with glaring eyes, as their eyes met the three lackeys finally realized the gravity of the situation. The one on the ground knocked out was Shin and not the new transfer student. The transfer student didn't even look like he got hit, his clothes were still ironed flat and his glasses still unharmed on his face. The horrified looks on their faces just confirms with Yusuke that they were nothing but cowards who relied on the jock lieing down on the ground right now.

"What is this!?" They were confused, they didn't know what to do. "This can't be happening!" One of em turns around and runs and the other two followed shortly. As they turn around they see Yusuke is already blocking their way with a smirk on his face.

He walks towards the three horrified humans.

"Hahaha, where are you guys going?" Yusuke smiles at the terrified humans. "The fun is just beggining!" He disappears from their sight for a split second only to reappear right in front of their faces.

"If you guys want to live, you better not tell anyones about this little 'incident'" He takes off his glasses and puts it in his pocket. "You guys got that?"

"Y-y-yes" One of em said in a whimpering voice. Yusuke turns around and starts to walk away.

"Oh yeah!" he puts his hand up to the air like he remembered something. Yusuke turns around and looks at the three classmates of his.

"From this day onwards you guys are working for me now." The three could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"Hahahaha" Yusuke laughs playfully as he turns around. Yusuke walks away towards class to get his belongings as he puts on his glasses back on once again.

Yusuke mutters to himself, "Reika Shimohira, Target Found"


	3. Spirit World vs Demon World

As Yusuke walks into the classroom it seems like time stopped. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looks at the transfer student. They could not believe it, he was still walking after a fight with Shin.

"Maybe Shin just tried to threaten him a bit." One of the male explains to his friend.

"Yea that might be it."

After recovering from the confusion that ensued after seeing the transfer walk into the classroom, everybody resumed what they were doing.

Yusuke grabs his belongings from his desk and he starts walking out the door.

"Hey transfer student" One of them calls out to Yusuke. "I have to go home early today." Yusuke turns to look at him. "Would you mind doing my cleanup duty for me?"

The first thought that hit Yusuke was hit the guys face so hard he goes through the wall, however he did not want to stand out too much.

"S-s-s-ure" It was hard for him. His smile showed just how painful it was to comply. Yusuke puts down his bag at a nearby desk and walks towards his classmate to get the broom and clean. However before he could grab the broom, one of his new found "friends" grabs it for him.

"Hey its alright Yusuke-san, I'll clean it for him!.' Yusuke smirks a bit. It was good he didn't knock them out before.

"ah, thanks a lot!" Yusuke felt relieved. He grabs his bag again and leaves for home.

"Hey Nomura." One of the females calls out to the male student that grabbed the broom. "Why are you acting friendly with the transfer?"

Nomura hesitates to answer as he remembers Yusuke threatening him. "N-n-no reason" He remembers Shin down on the ground and it gave him chills. "I just wanted him to feel welcome."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, thats all there is to it."

The whole class was suspicious, but there was no helping it. They resumed cleaning the classroom as it was getting late as it is.

Yusuke finally arrives home. It was a small apartment almost identical to Kei's home.

He walks in the door and right away he could feel someone's presence. Yusuke drops his bag onto the bed.

"Tcch the least you guys could do was find me a better house." Yusuke turns around to see that a figure is now appearing out of the shadows. "Isn't that right? You do know I used to be a demon king right?" Yusuke tells the figure thats coming out of the shadows enunciating the "I" part.

The figure is now fully visible, it is a female demon wearing a qiapao. She has a slim figure, she was also pretty tall for her frame as well. She had azure blue hair and green piercing eyes. Perfect for one of the 6 generals of the current demon king.

"We are well aware of that." She walks towards Yusuke bed and sits down. "However you are not the demon king anymore, not since you lost the war 600 years ago"

Yusuke winces, it always hurts when someone brings up the war he fought with the spirit world a long time ago.

"Yeah I know I ain't king anymore, but isn't there supposed to be some kind of respect for former leaders of the demon world?." Yusuke walks into the kitchen and he gets a glass of water.

The female demon looks at Yusuke's table. It was filled with files regarding the "Demon Slayers" as they called them. On the files were pictures of the Gantz team in a variety of their missions.

"Hey Lin, do you want anything to drink?" Yusuke is now looking at his fridge trying to find something to offer his guest.

"I'm okay, you do not have to give me anything." Lin picks up one of the files labeled 'Reika Shihomira'.

"So Yusuke, former demon king, have you found anything about the Demon Slayers?"

Yusuke closes the fridge door and walks back into the same room Lin was in. "No not yet, I've only found Reika. I've successfuly joined her class though." Yusuke sits down on the floor and slides his legs under the table.

He picks up one of Reika's pictures. "Are you sure this chic is one of those Demon Slayers you are talking about?" Yusuke closely examines the picture. "I mean she doesn't look like a killer and besides she had no spiritual power beyond a normal human." Yusuke shows her picture to the female demon. "She looks amazing though"

"Please wipe that perverted look on your face" Lin grabs the picture from Yusuke and puts it down on the table. "We are sure that she is one of them." Lin grabs another file from the table.

"We have been watching them." She refers to the team of humans that randomly appears from the night and has been eliminating demons.

"As we explained to you when you were revived, we are still at war with Spirit World" Yusuke remembers when he was revived back in New York.

"At first this team's targets were brainwashed demons." Lin picks up another folder and throws it to Yusuke.

"Here read this, this was one of the earliest incidences that we watched."

Yusuke picks up the file and looks at the label. In front of the folder it read.

'_Chiba Incident'_

Yusuke opens the folder and there were pictures of humans in black suit. He can vaguely remember the same humans were the one that attacked him in New York.

_'Incident Report: about 7-12 humans showed up in Chiba. Their targets were demons confirmed to be POWs. One human had no Black suit on, however he had a bike. The suits seem to give the humans quite a lot of stamina.'_

"So their initial targets were just captured demons?" Yusuke closes the folder and sets it down on the table.

"Correct, however recently their targets switched to demons living peacefully in this dimension" Lin stands up from the bed and proceeds to walk towards the shadows.

"Hey wait up Lin I still have a bunch of questions."

Lin turns around and looks at Yusuke. "I'm a busy demon, I'll only give you one more question to ask"

Yusuke thinks hard about his last question. As Yusuke's face suddenly turns serious he proceeds to ask his question. "What happened to the Demons when I lost the war?"

Lin, aware of how serious the topic were to Yusuke, answers him carefully. "The spirit world united Demon world and Human world under the guise of peace."

"But that wasn't all right? I mean if theres peace this wouldnt be happening.." Yusuke trails off.

"You are correct. After a succesful unification Spirit World started to persecute against demons until finally the Demon's waged another war."

Lin turns around again and starts to walk towards the shadow, however she remembers something.

"Yusuke please stay low right now, as we do not want to attract any attention to you.

"I am, look at my disguise" Yusuke points to his glasses.

"We saw what you did today to your classmate." Lin reminds Yusuke about the incident at school.

"Oh please, I didn't even hit him, I was just dodging him and he tripped and knocked himself out." Yusuke laughs as he remembers the scene.

"Just be more careful next time and please find out what you can about this new team. I fear they are something that Spirit World is planning to fight against us." Lin rips open a hole in the dimension right inside Yusuke's room.

"Please Yusuke be more careful" Lin goes into the hole and disappears from Yusuke's room.

"Oh man, just when I thought I'd live a more peaceful life I'm thrown into this mess" Yusuke lets out a big sigh.

He reads the files on his table to get a hold of the situation a bit more. Yusuke's been imprisoned for at least a thousand years, and he wants to know his sutation as fast as he can.

As Yusuke reads on, time flies by. He thinks he finally got a grasp on the situation as of now. He has found out about the war that has been going on with Spirit World and the Demon Resistance.

The only known member of the group of human is Reika, and he is tasked to spy on her to find out anything that he can.

"Well I guess I have to get closer to her" Yusuke's face suddenly turns red and his face has been painted with a perverted look.

Yusuke finally decides to go to bed, but suddenly He feels a familiar spiritual energy. It was the same energy that he felt back in New York.

"The 'Demon Slayers!" Yusuke gets on his feet and puts on shoes and runs out the door. Yusuke starts running on the rooftops.

As Yusuke starts running towards the source of the energy he felt he starts to feel as if he is entering another territory. He finally sees the source of the spiritual energy.

High atop a rooftop, Yusuke looks down on the scene of carnage. It was another demon being hunted by abou 5-7 humans. He watched as the demon is slowly worn down and killed.

He looks around and sees that humans are unaware of what is happening. Then he remembered the feeling he had before.

"Heh so that is how they can keep this little 'hunt' a secret from the humans, by creating a protective territory around it." Yusuke smiles feeling like he just solved a huge mystery.

"I'm going to have to become part of their team." Yusuke looks down once again. "The question is how.."

------

Lin walks into the Demon King's chambers. She calls out to the king.

"My lord I have taken care of the filthy demon" Lin holds up the severed head of the speedy demon that revived Yusuke back in New York.


	4. School Troubles

Yusuke lies down on his bed still pondering the scene of carnage he just witnessed. He can't sleep after watching a fellow demon be hunted like it was just an animal. He remembers he could only recognize one of the so called Demon slayers, that killed the demon, and it was the figure of Reika. He also recognizes the familiar spiritual energy he felt back in New York.

He is still racking his brain on how he could become one of them. That was when he remembered, he felt that he entered a concealing territory, therefore there must be a source. He also remembers that the humans seemed to have teleported out of the scene after the demon is done. He must find the source of the territory and he can infiltrate the group of humans.

"Okay, I have to find out the source of the territory." Yusuke snaps his finger excitedly. The former king however still cannot sleep. Yusuke looks over at the clock, it read 12:50 PM, exactly 30 minutes after the Gantz team eliminated the demon.

Yusuke gets up from his bed and decides to take a shower. He walks towards the bathroom, and it isn't exactly what you would call a luxury bath but it would do. As the half-demon takes off his shirt, it revealed a bunch of scars from the war.

Yusuke looks at himself in the mirror and he could see that his thousand year slumber took their toll on him. His build used to be more cut, more fit for a warrior. His sleep however has deteriorated the muscles he has built over the years.

He gets into the bath and he relaxes. As he closes his eyes the images of the war he fought rushes into his mind.

------

It was about a 1,300 years ago that the first demon world tournament was held. It was an exciting tournament with Yomi, Mukuro and anyone who was important in Demon world attended it, even Raizen's friends.

It was one of the cornerstone events in demon world history, in the end however Yusuke lost the tournament and Enki won.

It was a momentous event, as there is now peace between Spirit World and Demon world. It was exactly nine years later, or the 4th official Demon World tournament that Yusuke finally won his title as the Demon King.

It was also the end of the era of prosperity between the 3 known dimension, Spirit World, Demon World and Human world. An event that changed the entire course of Demon World history took place.

He thought about what Lin said, how after he lost Demon World was unified with the Human World, and how demons were persecuted against.

He tried to imagine what it felt like for a demon living in a world where every single one of your actions are under intense scrutiny, but he simply could not. It was to horrific to even imagine. He also blamed himself for all of it. He had to power to win the war but..

Yusuke snaps back into reality. He was in the bath for too long and he zoned out. He got out of the bath and he heads towards his bed to sleep. He fell asleep almost instantly.

As Yusuke dozed off, images flood his dreams.

Yusuke was bound, being escorted by two guards into the court room. As he enters the court, he sees 6 pillars in the very front of the room, and the court was empty outside of 6-7 spirit world generals.

"Come with me you scum." One of the guards growls at Yusuke. "Heres your seat your highness." The other guard sits Yusuke down in his seat.

Yusuke looks up at the pillars and atop them were the 6 leaders of spirit world. All of them were old except for the middle pillar, it was Koenma.

"Whats up, Koenma." Koenma tries to keep his stare away from Yusuke. "Oh cmon man, we haven't seen each other in a long time and your gonna ignore me like that?" Yusuke tries once more to get the attention of his one-time friend.

The guard to his right punches Yusuke in the face. "Don't disrespect the emperor like that!"

Yusuke licks the blood in the corner of his mouth and grins as he lets out a small "Tcch."

"Filthy Demon." One of the leaders atop the pillar addresses Yusuke. "Learn your place."

Another leader speaks out. "I do not think we will need too much time to delibirate what will become of the Demon King." The figure atop the pillar pulls out a fan and covers her mouth with it. "I propose we exile the demon king and imprison him."

There was a bunch of murmuring within the 5 of the 6 leaders of demon world. Only Koenma was not joining int he discussions. Finally the murmuring stopped, they have come to a conclusion.

"The Demon King shall be stripped of his demonic energy to bring his power level down to that of a C class demon." The leaders nod their heads. "And he shall be exiled and imprisoned."

The leaders all clap their hands in agreement.

Yusuke just lets out a laugh as if mocking the whole courtroom. "What a sham." Yusuke glares at the leaders. "Just you wait, once I get out of this so called exile I will let you taste the true taste of revenge." The guards grab Yusuke by the hand and drags him away.

As he is dragged away he hears a sharp ringing noise.

Yusuke wakes up and he looks over to his clock and it reads 7:30 AM. It was time to go to school.

Yusuke brushes his teeth, and takes a shower to get ready for school. After breakfast he is finally ready. He puts on his glasses, grooms his hair and he heads out.

On his way to school he passes by a convenience store.

"Hmm maybe I should buy my lunch here today." Yusuke stops in the middle of the sidewalk as he thinks about getting lunch. "Nah I'll get it at school." Yusuke starts to walk forward again but he did not notice the person in front of him and he bumps into him.

"Oh sorry about that buddy!" Yusuke picks up the other boy's belonging that dropped when they bumped into each other. He notices that one of them were a playboy magazine.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really matter." The other boy looks at Yusuke. The boy had a blue uniform and brown colored hair.

"Oh alright, well see around man." Yusuke hands the boy his belongings back and they part ways.

"Hey Kurono! lets walk to school together!" Yusuke looks at the boy again and someone is now walking with him.

Yusuke proceeds to walk to his school. Finally he arrives.

"Hey Urameshi-kun, your desk is over there." The teacher points to the back corner desk. Yusuke is not very happy with his new placement as he far away from his target.

"Ahh thanks teach, you guys sure work fast over here." Yusuke hides his frustration with a playful jest.

Yusuke walks over to his new desk. It was clear now, there was only one way to find out where the source of that territory is. He has to go out with Reika Shimohira, maybe then he could find out enough information to infiltrate the demon slayers.

He hatches a set of plans to ask her out.

"It begins at lunch!" Yusuke assures himself that a former demon king will have no troubles charming a mere human.

The lunch bell rings, Yusuke starts to act on his plan. He sees his target, he starts to walk towards Reika.

"Okay, just go for it, just ask her out." Yusuke feels nervous, he hasn't really considered any other girls outside of keiko. "This should be easy." Yusuke psyches himself out as he approaches Reika.

"Watch out transfer student." Yusuke wasn't paying attention and he bumped into one of his female classmates. "God your such an airhead otaku."

"I'm sorry here let me pick those up for you." Yusuke bends down to pick up her papers but she grabs it instead.

"Keep your disgusting otaku hands off of my stuff! you hentai!" The student picks up her stuff and gets away from yusuke.

Yusuke fixes his glasses and prepares to ask Reika out. He turns towards Reika's desk.

"Y-yo Reika." Yusuke was still nervous, as he asks Reika out he can see Keiko's face. "I've been thinking." Yusuke faces Reika and finally asked her the question. "I think you should go out with me Reika."

"huh??" A confused female voice speaks out. "You really think Reika would go out with you?" Yusuke looks at the female, it was not Reika. It was one of Reika's friends.

"H-h-ey what the where's Reika?" Yusuke realizes that Reika must've moved away from her desk when she ran into that annoying classmate of her.

"Ah forget it." Yusuke turns around and walks out the door in frustration. His first attempt failed but it was okay. He remembers that he has P.E. next class, he will impress Reika with his athletic skills.

------

"Hey keep the hustle up!" P.E. class have started and now the whole class is playing basketball. The girls are all watching the guys play a 5 on 5 game.

"Hey did you hear?" A group of girls have started talking about the incident during lunchtime. "The transfer student is asking Reika out."

A group of girls let out a confused "Huh!?!?" when they heard what Yusuke did today at lunch.

"Does he really think Reika will go out with him?" They could not believe it, a mere otaku trying to go out with one of the most popular if not the most popular girl in the school. And she was also an idol.

"I don't think he knows what he is doing." Confirms another girl.

"Woah did you see that!" One of the girls let out in an amazed voice. "That was an amazing dunk!"

Yusuke stands tall below the rim feeling proud that he just penetrated the opposing team's defense and dunked it straight in. He has a grin from ear to ear, he just couldn't help being too cocky.

Now the other team is on the attack, the captain of the school's basketball team is now handling the ball down the court.

The captain was fast for a human, but Yusuke used to spar with Hiei, this guy was nothing. Finally the captain goes to attack the rim. The captain smirks, he knew nobody could stop him now.

However to his surprise, Yusuke appears out of nowhere and swats the ball away from him. Yusuke is now attacking the other team's basket aggresively. He looks over to the sidelines to see if Reika is watching him. To his surprise she looked like she was into it.

"Heh perfect." Yusuke reassures himself that he still has 'it'. Yusuke is now about to dunk when he figures he would try and appeal to Reika's motherly instinct by pretending to hurt himself. It was the perfect plan, it was so perfect he couldn't help but smile and laugh a little inside.

He enacts his plan, he jumps up and pretends to twist his ankle. Yusuke lands and starts to roll on the floor.

Everybody in the gym looks at the hurt student on the floor.

"Oh my god what happened!"

Yusuke still rolling on the floor tries to look for Reika to see if she is concerned. He takes a little peak and he sees Reika walking towards him.

"Just as planned." Yusuke is now confident in his plan. He closes his eyes to make it seem like he is in extreme pain.

"Oh my god are you okay Urameshi-san?" A male voice asks Yusuke.

Yusuke is now confused, was Reika's voice this low before? This can't be Reika can it? He opens his eyes, and to his surprise, staring back at him were the three male students he threatened before.

"Wait what the?" Yusuke sits up and searches for Reika. "Hey where is Reika?"

One of the three students near Yusuke answers his question. "Oh Reika-chan? Her agent got her for an emergency photoshoot."

Yusuke stands up. "Hey Urameshi-san please rest your foot, it might be twis-"

"No I'm okay now." Yusuke interrupts the concerned classmates of his. "I'm okay now." Yusuke is now clearly frustrated. His second try ended in failures once again.

--------

Everybody is now in class again. As the teacher lectures Yusuke stares at Reika's empty seat. He is still thinking on how to approach her. The straight forward approach and the athletic approach have both been stopped by 'unforseen circumstances'.

Finally Yusuke snaps his finger. An idea is born. He notices that Reika's bag is still on top of her empty desk. She has to pick it up sometime after school, so he would just slip a love letter into it and he is golden.

Yusuke takes out a piece of paper and pen.

'_Dearest Reika,_

_ Please meet me on the rooftop after school. I need to tell you something important._

_ xoxo_

_ Urameshi Yusuke'_

Yusuke folds the paper into a nice little square and addresses it to Reika. He thinks once more and he finally got it.

He gathers a bit of spiritual energy on his hand just enough to make a explosion big enough to distract the class.

He then fires the ball of energy towards the garbage can and the garbage can made a noise which drew everyone's attention to it.

He then used that opportunity to run to Reika's desk and slip it into her bag and by the time everyone is back to their senses Yusuke is back at his desk sitting.

Yusuke puts his hand together and rub them together like an evil genius. "Yes, mission complete, hehehe"

Now Yusuke must play the waiting game after school.

--------

Yusuke is now at the rooftop, looking out onto the distance. The door bursts open.

"Yusuke-kun!" Reika calls out to Yusuke. Yusuke turns around and sees Reika's blushing face.

"I know why you called me up here Yusuke-kun." Reika runs to Yusuke and she gave him a big hug.

"And Yes I will go out with you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you!" Yusuke now has a perverted grin on his face.

"hehe Reika-chan is so soft!"

The sound of the rooftop door bursting open snaps Yusuke out of his imagination.

"Yusuke-kun!" calls out a female voice.

Yusuke turns around, it was turning out the same way as he thought. Yusuke fixes his eyes on the face of the female that called out to him. Yusuke receives yet another surprise, It was not Reika Shimohira that was there standing before him, but Reika Aomori.

Reika Aomori stares back at him with her big glasses and braces.

"I wanted to tell you Yusuke-kun, as we are both otakus we are destined together."

Yusuke finally realizes why Aomori was here instead of Shimohira. He must've put the letter in the wrong bag since he went too fast.

"Uhh I'm sorry Aomori-san but I mean't to give that to someone el-" Yusuke was interrupted as Aomori tries to give him a kiss. Yusuke dodges and runs to the rooftop door.

"I'm really sorry Aomori-san I hope you can understand!!" Yusuke walks down the stairs. He has had enough, he is going to go straight home and get some sleep.

Yusuke arrives at home and as he planned he went straight to sleep.

"beep beep beep." Yusuke's alarms give him another rude awakening. Yusuke winces at the events yesterday, all day yesterday he tried to get near Reika but they were all interrupted. Yusuke prepares to go to school.

On his way to school he tries to think up of more ways to get closer to Reika. He is frustrated now and he decided that he will skip school today.

"Hmm I guess i'll take a nap on the school rooftop today!" Yusuke's mood, after deciding to skip class, got ultimately better.

-----------

"Urako?"

"Here!"

"Urameshi?" The teacher waits for a response but hears nothing. "Urameshi?" The teacher tries again but to no avail.

"Sensei, I don't think the transfer is here today."

"Is that so.. Usually Yusuke-kun is good at attending class." The teacher is concerned about Yusuke, he is such a good student. Maybe not the brightest but he is one of the more polite ones.

The teacher continues on with the attendance while the rest of the class prepares for the lecture.

Reika stares out the window while the teacher continues on. One by one everyone is called until finally the list of students is exhausted.

Reika sees something out the window. Her eyes widened, it was the sign that Gantz is now about to transfer them. Reika stands up abruptly and it drew the attention of everyone in class.

"Is anything wrong Ms. Shimohira?" The teacher asks the idol student.

"Umm nothing is wrong." Reika, now panicking that she might transfer to the apartment anytime, is racking her brain trying to come up with an excuse to get out of class.

Finally she has it, "Ah I just need to go to the batroom haha." Reika lets out an awkward laugh as she grabs her bag and runs out the door.

"Man she must really need to go to the bathroom." A sharp remark from one of the students in class got the whole class laughing.

Reika now runs towards the only place in school where she is sure no one will be in. Reika runs towards the rooftop.

Reika changes onto her suit and prepares for Gantz to transfer her.

Yusuke is awakened from his nap by all the commotion and a strange feeling. A feeling like he was entering someone's territory.

Yusuke now in full control of all his senses finally realizes what is going on. He sees Reika's half-body standing in the middle of the rooftop. She was midway through being transferred to Gantz' apartment.

"Wow." Yusuke smiles a bit. He recognizes this spell. It was a familiar spell that was used back in the war. It was a teleportation spell used by the Spirit World. Thats why what he felt before seemed so famliar. "Heh who would've thought that my laziness would get me such an important piece of information."

Yusuke lets out a laugh of satisfaction as he watches Reika get transferred into Gantz' apartment.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and favourites guys. Really appreciate the reviews and such : ) If you guys have any questions or just put em in the comments section and i'll try to answer em best as I can.


	5. Welcome New Members!

Yusuke still wide eyed and shocked cannot believe that the mystery he has been trying to solve all this time is solving itself right before his eyes.

Yusuke watches as Reika is transferred to Gantz' apartment, Yusuke, however did not have any idea where Reika's body went after it fully disappeared from the school rooftop. He remembers that spell, or rather that technique.

It was used long ago by Spirit World special forces back in the Demon-Spirit War. He remembers Kurama explaining to him how the technique worked.

It worked by concentrating one's spiritual energy to find and plot a course through the ambient "Dimensionary Tunnels" that ran throughout all the dimensions. The spiritual energy will course through the tunnel and find the "other end", and afterwards the user of the technique can then open a dimensional hole and project himself or herself through it.

It was the same technique that Itsuki used to be able to seemingly teleport humans and demons. However Spirit World refined it as a tool of war.

"Hmmm." Yusuke is now sitting up and stroking his chin. "If I remember correctly Kurama said it had one flaw."

Indeed, it had a single flaw. The technique if used by a demon, could be controlled as to who it projected through the dimensionary tunnel, however the way Spirit World used it it was not able to distinguish between humans. This was because not many people from the Spirit World knew how to do this technique, therefore to be able to utilize the technique properly, Spirit World used what was called as "Teleportation Posts".

Basically, it was the job of the Teleportation Posts to find the appropriate dimensional tunnels and project the object they want to teleport through that tunnel. They were basically like the police officers directing traffic.

However due to the teleportation post being far away from the object they were teleporting they could not distinguish between the borders of two separate entities. Therefore whatever is touching the object will be projected through the tunnel as well. This single flaw saved a thousand of demon lives just because the demon army was able to exploit this weakness.

Yusuke now knows what he has to do. He has to stay near Reika until he feels the same feeling he felt right before the transfer begins, and while the transfer is going on he needs to exploit the flaw and grab onto Reika. That way he would be transferred with her.

"Heh so thats how you do it eh?" Yusuke's smile is uncontainable. "Just you wait..I will make you guys pay dearly" Yusuke's playful looking smile turned into a demonic grin.

Yusuke stands up. "I guess I should try and watch these Demon Slayers again." He closes his eyes and focuses and tries to find Reika's spiritual signature.

He stood there quietly for about a minute until he finally found it. Yusuke's eyes slowly opens. "Found you Reika-chan." Yusuke disappears from the rooftop. He runs on top of the rooftop, however one can only see him disappear and reappear from roof to roof due to his sheer speed.

Finally he found where they are. They were already at it, this time the human numbers were less than before. He watched them, they had amazing teamwork in taking down the demon.

Yusuke sat at a high rooftop, watching the humans like a hawk. He might not be the brightest strategist but he was one of the most adaptable demons there ever was. By watching his opponent he could avoid a dangerous confrontation, and these humans so far, although not showing any spiritual powers beyond that of a C- class Demon, have a good teamwork.

On the ground, however was another set of observers. They were the Vampires. They have always wanted to kill the Gantz team. They might not be able to stand against the full Gantz team right now, but it was ok. They observe the team further to determine who was the leader and from what they saw, it was clear. The leader is the one named Kurono Kei.

"Hmmph we kill that smug little boy tonight." One of the vampires punches a crack into the wall of the building.

"Calm down." Urged another one. "We will be able to kill him when he is alone."

"Hey look they are disappearing bit by bit!" The two vampires bickering fixes their gaze on the Gantz team.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is where their little leader lives." The vampires start to walk away as the show is over. "Soon very soon they'll die.' The vampires laugh as they walk into the shadows.

Yusuke now has a lock on all of the human's spiritual signature. He can find them and follow them within a 100km radius.

"hehehe got your scent." Yusuke smirks. "You won't be able to escape from me anymore."

--------------

It was a quiet day today, it was also the first day of spring. It was a beautiful spirit world spring, perfect for a walk.

Emperor Koenma walks through the streets of what looks to be imperial Japan. Koenma, now in his permanent tall form and without his pacifier, walks with his escorts. He was afterall the Emperor of Spirit World, he had body guards to keep royal subjects away.

"Hey look! Its the Emperor!" Shouts one of the merchants in the street.

"Emperor Koenma! Play with us" Yells a group of kids playing.

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be in school." Koenma playfully smiles at the group of kids.

"Hey Koenma." Koenma turns to his right to look at the person who just called his name. The human spirit was tall and had orange hair. He wears a long white coat that exposes his chest and a bandaged stomach.

"Yes, Kuwabara?"

"Well I was just wondering you know" Kuwabara hesitates to ask his question. "Are you sure your alright going to this gig? I mean it is your only day to relax as the emperor."

"It's okay Kuwabara." Koenma answers in a whispering voice. "I'm nothing but a figurehead emperor anyways" Koenma was careful not to let any of his subjects hear what he is saying.

The pair continues to walk. "If you say so, but hey it's good that were going to a school anyways." Kuwabara looks ahead trying to see if they are near their destination yet. "I mean its good that we are educating the young folks you know."

"Indeed, I want them to know the truth." Koenma's voice had a sense of guilt in it.

"Your still not thinking about Urameshi are you?" Kuwabara's frustration is communicated through his tone. "I mean that guy is a traitor."

"You just don't know..." Koenma trails off.

"What was that I couldn't hear you."

"No, It was nothing." Koenma walks a bit faster now. "Lets try and hurry up a bit can we Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara speeds up to Koenma's pace. As they walk they pass by the Spirit World Research Organization. It was a huge complex. It was like a university where aspiring spirits can do research and development, be it for peace or war.

It is a highly revered organization for their role in the war. They are, arguably, the sole reason Spirit World won the war. It was due to their advancement in technology that gave Spirit World the edge in the Demon-Spirit war. One of their first developments was the advanced teleportation technique.

"You know I'm really glad you guys established them." Kuwabara turns to look at the SWRO.

"You mean the SWRO?" Koenma fixes his gaze at the huge comples as well.

"Yea. Without them I dunno how we could've handled all those powerful demons.." Kuwabara remembers the war he fought against his very best friend.

Finally the pair reaches their destination. It was a small elementary school filled with kids. Koenma was supposed to drop by one of the classes and talk about the history of spirit world.

Koenma stands in front of the classroom door, he takes a deep breath and he opens it. What greeted him was a blue haired woman.

"Hey kids! Look who is here!" The woman points to koenma excitedly.

"Wow!" The class of kids shouted in unison.

"I can't believe she actually knew the emperor!" The woman's face is now painted with a face of someone who is boasting.

"Heh I told you little runts I knew him." Koenma gave the woman a smack over her head, which made the whole class laugh at their teacher.

"Botan, how old are you?" Botan could say nothing but stick her tongue out at Koenma and smile.

"Hey Botan." Greeted kuwabara. "Hey hey Kuwa-chan." Botan walks towards Kuwabara to examine him closer. "Long time no see, but you still haven't changed." Botan gives kuwabara a hug.

"Well Koenma shall we start?" Botan asked her previous boss. "I was just teaching the kids here a little history about the spirit world."

Botan points to the black board in front of the class. It was filled with drawings about the spirit world.

"I was just telling them how the five leaders unified the warring kingdoms of the spirit world into one empire and put you in charge." Botan pointed to a diagram on the board showing the Gate of Judgement and 5 different territories.

Koenma clears his throat. "Thats correct." Koenma looks at the class and saw that everyone has now settled in and is intently listening to him.

"Your teacher is right. Back then we only knew of the Gate of Judgement, and I ran that place." Botan nods and she remembers that Koenma was pretty strict back then.

Koenma continues on with his story.

"However it was about 1,600 years ago that the 5 leaders that make up the Executive Council-"

Botan clears her throat as if trying to point something out to Koenma.

Koenma realizes his mistake. These kids do not know what executive council meant. So he simplified it.

"Uhh I mean my advisors." Koenma looks over to Botan and she is now smiling happily.

"It was about 1,600 years ago that the 5 leaders of each respective kingdom were united under one empire. Each of the leader agreed with me that Demons are evil and must be banished from our land." Koenma winces at the thought.

"Due to the evil Demon King Yusuke threatening my father Enma, the barrier surrounding the Demon world was taken down. This was the last straw for us, After this news spread throughout the 5 kingdoms that make up the Spirit World, it caused the wars to stop. We are now united towards one common enemy. Thanks to the initiatives we took way long ago, Spirit World and Human world was saved from the demons and now we live a happy life!"

The statement brought forth cheers from the whole class.

"Thats really interesting!" The kids say in an exciting voice. However the three who knew Yusuke looked down onto the ground. It is really hard to paint their one-time friend as the bad guy, even Kuwabara who saw the "Great Purge" felt bad as he remembers the times he had with Yusuke.

Koenma continued on to tell the kids about the great war and all the kids were intently listening on the history of their world.

------

Everybody is gathered in Kei's house. They were having their meetings to make their survivability in the hunts better.

"Alright everyone I think we are really getting the hang of this." Katou stands up to make his voice easier to hear in Kurono's cramp apartment. "We have barely lost anyone in the last 5 missions we went through."

Everybody cheered as they know with Katou, Kurono and Reika they are in good hands.

Kurono looks like he is frustrated with something. Finally it was too much to contain.

"I really think that we should find a better place to meet." Kurono's frustration reverbrated throughout his cramped apartment. "My apartment is so damn cramped!"

Reika stares intently at her crush. Kurono notices Reika. "Maybe Reika's house! I mean she is an idol she must have a huge house."

Reika thinking about that this meant Kurono would be in her room agrees completely. "Yea I think Kurono is right."

A murmuring noise develops within the crowd as they are delibirating something.

"Well if you guys say so. We'll hold the next meeting at Reika's house then." Reika writes down her address and directions on how to get to her house on a piece of paper that Kurono provided.

Suddenly the lights went out and the sound glass shattering pierces the confused group. Kurono's apartment's window has shattered into a thousand pieces and a bunch of vampires comes swarming in. There was probably 3 to 4 vampires alone that came in from Kurono's broken window.

And on the street in front of Kurono's house there was probably 15 to 20 more. They all wore the same thing, glasses, hats and face masks to disguise their real faces, except for five of them, they looked to be the strongest of the vampires. One of the masked vampires looked fidgety.

"Hey are you okay there new guy?" One of the vampires notices the fidgety vampire.

"Uh-huh, yea I'm okay."

"If you say so man, calm down alright? theres probably only 6 people in that room and theres 30 of us out here. we'll be fine." The vampire tries to reassure his comrade.

"Thanks man.."

Back in Kurono's room they have disposed of all the vampires thanks to Katou, Kurono and the two psychics. They look down and they see a whole army of vampires waiting for them. They all get ready to fight them, however they only had 3 guns with them, one for Katou, Reika and Kurono.

They all put on their black suit preparing to fight against the vampires.

"Goddamn Vampires." Kei curses at the enemy as everybody readies themselves for a fight. Finally everyone was good to go. Kei aims for one of the vampires with his gun and shoots from the broken window of his apartment.

Below the vampire is hit, however it wasn't until seconds later that he exploded. This threw the vampires below into chaos and thats when the Gantz team jumped out the window and started the fight with the vampires.

Reika and Katou were the first to land, followed by the two psychics and Kurono. The moment they land they are able to pick off a couple of vampires.

"Heh this is what you call a fight?" Kurono smiles as if he is enjoying the carnage. The vampires however were no pushovers. They started fighting back and they almost sliced Katou in half, luckily he was able to dodge the strike and counter attack killing the vampire.

"Don't underestimate them you guys!" Katou yells encouraging words to his team mates. Reika, as harmless as she seems is probably the one doing the most killing. She has probably killed 7 vampires by the time Kurono was on his fourth.

Reika turns into a femme fatale when its protecting her beloved kurono.

After about 15 minutes of fighting, the streets are littered with various body parts from the slain vampires. Only a few vampires remain, however these remaining vampires are different from the rest, the Gantz team could tell, these were no cannon fodders. There were only 3 demons left. Two male vampires and a female vampire. One of the male vampires was the nervous vampire in the beginning and he is now hiding behind an electrical post.

"Heh are you guys ready to die?" The vampires asked the Gantz team.

Kurono smiles as if to mock the vampires. "You sure about that? have you seen what happened to your friends?" Kurono points to the ground littered with the bloody parts of vampires.

The male vampire prepares to attack however the Gantz transfer starts to happen.

"Oh man why now!?" Kurono asks gantz furiously. The two vampires nearest the Gantz team knew what was going to happen and by instinct they grabbed onto two members of the Gantz team.

"What are you guys doing!?" Kurono turns to the vampires. "Let them go this instant!" The last thing Kurono saw before being transferred were the smirking vampires.

The masked vampire behind the electric post suddenly realizing this is his chance, tries to grab onto one of the Gantz members. He was rushing to grab onto someone he almost tripped however, he was still able to grab onto a team member in time.

Back in Gantz apartment, the whole team is now transferred with three extra guest.

The last to be transferred was one of the psychics. The psychic looks down on his leg.

"Hey man what are you doing let go of me!" The psychic shakes his leg to shake off the masked vampire. The psychic walks over to the other side of the room, away from the 3 "guests".

There was tension in the Gantz apartment. On one side were the two vampires with their swords drawn, on the other the Gantz team with their guns pointed at their foes.

Kurono notices that one of the vampires had his mask on. "Hey you, you filthy vampire take off your mask."

The vampire proceeds to take off his mask.

"huh!?" Reika yells in surprise. "Why are you one of them Yusuke!?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Katou turns to Reika.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys, I try to get at least one chapter a week for this story, but I will be putting this story on hiatus for at least 2 weeks I need to come up with more ideas for it haha. Keep your eyes peeled for updates : )


	6. First Mission

Kei looks fiercely at the vampires, both the two vampires and the rest of the Gantz team have their weapons drawn. Kei's gaze wanders over to the third vampire who is just standing there with his disguise still on.

"Hey you, take that ridiculous disguise off!" The vampire looks around and points to himself.

Anyone can tell now that Kei is annoyed. "Yea you, nobody else here has a silly mask on!" Kei Points his gun to the vampire.

The vampire slowly takes off his hat, which reveals a hair style that was slicked back. The vampire then proceeded to take off his mask which reveals a playful smirk, then finally he takes off his shades which revealed the rest of his face.

"What!?" A confused female voice yells out. "Yusuke you were a vampire!?" Yusuke smiles playfully at Reika.

"Yo Reika, whats up." Everybody is now looking at both Reika and Yusuke.

Kei takes his gaze away from the vampires for a second and turns to Reika.

"You know this guy Reika?"

"Yeah." Reika takes her gun from firing position back down to her sides. "He came to my class about three weeks ago."

"So the vampires have sent spies to your class huh Reika?" Sakata, one of the psychics, aims his gun right at Yusuke's heart.

"Well if you guys will allow me to explain, I'm not really a vampire." Yusuke grabs one side of his mouth and pulls on it to expose his teeth and points to his fangs. "See, not very long" Yusuke lets go of his mouth.

Kei stares at Yusuke again. "Then why were you with them?"

"Well if you can believe this I actually just followed Reika to your house and I was wearing this disguise so she wouldn't recognize me." Yusuke scratches his head and smiles as if he is about to say something embarrassing. "You see, I have had a crush on Reika ever since I saw her and I'm pretty embarrassed about it but I...I was kinda stalking her" Reika blushes as she tries to keep her gaze from meeting with Yusuke.

"Nice cover Yusuke" Yusuke thinks to himself. In reality he was following Reika to grab her the minute the transfer started.

"Then I was just hanging out in front of you house." Yusuke continues to explain. "Then suddenly all these gangster looking people." Yusuke points to the two vampires with their weapons drawn. "They just suddenly started gathering in front of your house! Incidentally as well they were wearing the same disguise I was." Yusuke lifts up his mask and hat. "Then one of em called out to me and asked me why I was hiding behind the pole, and that I should come and join the group."

Yusuke continues on. "When the guy called out to me I didn't really want any troubles, so I just went along with it and the next thing I knew everyone was dieing, I got scared and I grabbed him." Yusuke points to one of the psychics.

"I'm not 'him' man, my name is Sakurai, Sakurai Hiroto."

"Oh, well then I grabbed Sakurai, and next thing I know I'm at this apartment." Yusuke sits down as he finishes his explanation.

"Thats about it man, thats why I'm standing here in front of you guys." Yusuke's explanation outside of his motive was accurate. He got mixed up with the vampires due to them using the same exact disguise as him, He tried to walk out of the group but the fighting started before he can. A potentially dangerous situation provided an opportunity for Yusuke however, and for that he is thankful.

Kei closes his eyes and strokes his chin to think about what he has just heard. After about 30 seconds of thinking Kei finally decided.

"I call bullshit on that man, You expect ME to believe you were just there?" Kei starts to mockingly laugh at Yusuke's explanation. "C'mon man, what do you think of me?"

Katou crosses the imaginary boundary that has divided the apartment in half. Katou approaches Yusuke and the two vampires and throws them 3 suitcases each with their name.

"Well I don't care how you guys got here, but I want you guys to survive this hunt." He points to the suitcases he threw at them. "Open those and wear what is inside and your chances of surviving will be increased."

"Katou! What are you doing?" Kei runs to Katou and grabs his shoulders. "Why are you giving them the suits!?"

"I'm not sure how they got here, but the fact that they have their names on the suitcase means they are part of our team now right?" Katou points to the suitcases.

"And the more of us to participate the more our chances of survival are." Everybody reluctantly agrees with Katou. Kei knowing he is outnumbered backs down.

Suddenly music comes out of Gantz. He is finally about to reveal who the target is.

Everybody gathers around the black ball. Yusuke notices the ball, he hasn't noticed it until now.

He feels the territory emanating from the ball. "Hmm I see so that's the source." Yusuke walks towards the ball and he almost trips on the suitcase Katou threw on the ground earlier. Yusuke kicks the suitcase in frustration, the suitcase rolls over and it has no name. He looks at the other two suitcase and there are names on it. He assumes that the one with no name is his and he opens it.

When Yusuke opens the suitcase there was nothing in it. "Yo big dude, what was supposed to be in the suitcase again?"

Katou didn't realize that Yusuke was calling out to him until Yusuke's third try in getting his attention. "What was that? what was your question again?"

Yusuke holds up the empty suitcase. "Why did you give this to me again?" Katou is confused, why was the suitcase empty?

"Hmm let me see that for a bit Yusuke-kun." Yusuke hands over the suitcase to Katou. He examines the suitcase with a confused look in his face. "There's supposed to be one of this black suits in here."

"Hah we all know who is the first to die then hahaha." Kei mocks the new comer.

Katou is done examining the suitcase, it was empty for sure. "It is ok Yusuke-kun, just stay behind in the mission and we will protect you." Katou comforts Yusuke, but Yusuke wasn't really worried. He knew what the suits were for, from the moment he saw it the suit amplifies the latent spiritual energy inside humans. This technique "transfers" spiritual energy from a high spiritual energy individual to a lower spirit energy individual.

----

He has seen this technique before, the demons pioneered this technique after spirit world introduced the Energy Sapper. The energy sapper was a viscious piece of weapon, back in the war about 10 to 20 spirit world soldier per squadron will carry it.

It looked like your normal rifle, however it fired energy bullets from the user. It was a normal weapon until it was fused with a Mafukan generator. The bullets that was fired, once its hits, dissipates onto a demons body, and since it had the properties of a mafukan they neutralized an equal amount of demonic energy.

This was a huge advantage for the organized Spiritual World army because they had a lot of soldiers who had a decent amount of energy, while the Demons had a small amount of individuals with a large amount of energy and the rest were canon fodder to the Spirit World army.

Before the Energy Sapper was introduced 2-3 S class demons can take on whole platoons of Spirit World soldiers, however after it was introduced it all changed. It took about 20 to 30 minutes for Spirit world soldiers to get enough Energy Sapper bullets inside an S class Demon and deplete the demon's energy reserve completely.

This led demons to develop energy transferring. This allowed an S class demon to share his energy bringing his energy level deliberately down to that of an A class demon, to power up around 500 D class demons to A class demons. This was a huge boon to the demon army as they regained their equal footing with Spirit World again.

----

Yusuke now looks for the source of the energy amplification. Yusuke looks around the room, and nothing really stands out except for the black ball. Yusuke concludes that the black ball is the source of it all and it must somehow holds the key to what the demon slayers are. Yusuke needs to continue being part of the Gantz team to find out more about the black ball.

Yusuke walks up to the black ball. "So what does this do anyways?" Yusuke lightly taps the ball with his foot.

"Hey, stop kicking Gantz!" Kei seems to be frustrated with the newcomer.

"Just keep watching, it's about to do something." Reika urges Yusuke to be a bit more patient.

Finally just as Yusuke's foot is about to make contact with the surface of the ball again, it lit up. Yusuke gets startled and falls backwards. "Woah!"

"Finally we got our target." Kei smiles. "Just 10 more points 'til I revive kishimoto again!" Kei can't contain his excitement.

Gantz shows two pictures. One of that pictures was a picture of what looks to be a green skinned alien with purple dots around it's bald head. It had two big black eyes. It had no distiguishable nose except for three holes where its nose was supposed to be. It's mouth was also absent.

The other one looked exactly the same except it had pink skin and red dots. Beneath the pictures were the nicknames gantz gave the aliens.

Beneath the pink one it read, Esper-chan while the Green one read Tele-kun.

"So what do we do now?" Yusuke turns to the group.

"We gotta kill those things!" Kei smiles as he prepares for the hunt. Kei has become more and more violent as the hunts go on.

Yusuke is hesitant to kill his own kind, but for the sake of his mission he has to do it. Yusuke stands up with a serious face. Yusuke thinks for a bit, and finally he mutters to himself "It's show time."

Yusuke asks the group one more thing. "Where do I get a gun like that?"

Katou points to the black ball. "Over there, watch." Yusuke fixes his gaze on the ball and suddenly a gun cabinet pops out on either side of the ball.

"Wow thats pretty badass!" Yusuke walks over to the rack and grabs a gun.

Katou turns to the other two vampires which seems like they have successfully stayed out of the conversation until now. "You guys better put on those suit and get a gun."

"hmmph don't be ridiculous, we will survive with our swords.'

"Suit yourself." Katou prepares to be transferred. One by one everybody is transferred onto the field of battle. The hunt finally begins, Yusuke gets transferred to the hunting ground and he is curious to see how these demon slayers work up close.

"Hmm so where are these two aliens?" Yusuke looks around looking for his targets. It was a city setting. It looked as if they were in a shady neighborhood somewhere in Tokyo. They group is transferred right in the middle of a two lane road. The road was sandwich between small office buildings and small family houses.

Yusuke looks at the group, he sees them looking down the road. Yusuke looks down the road as well and he sees that there is a pair of eyes glowing in the dark walking towards them. As it walks towards them, the light posts short out and turn off keeping the creature in the dark.

Yusuke was curious at first, but he could feel that the creature was nothing but a lower C class demon. He could easily dispose of it with one rei gun, but he holds back. He needs to keep the illusion that he is just but a high school student.

"So how do we kill it?" Yusuke turns to Katou, who seems more friendlier than Kei.

"That's easy, we just shoot it with this." Katou holds up his gun. "Usually theres a delay of about three to four seconds though before it takes effect.

"Hmm I see." Yusuke looks at the gun he got from the black ball. He aims for the creature in the darkness and pulls the trigger. The gun lights up and flashes like a camera. Yusuke braces for the effect, but nothing, the pair of eyes continue on unabated. The only effect that it had was the pair of eyes seems to have multiplied now. There are now three pairs of eyes coming towards them.

"Well I see its a bit more tricker to aim this gun." Yusuke laughs awkwardly as he tries to masks his embarrassing miss.

"Hmmph stand aside." Kei walks forward, he brings up his gun to his cheeks as if aiming for the middle pair of eyes. It takes him a while to take his shot. Finally he shot. 1 second passes the eyes continues their march, 2 second passes the status quo is maintained, at the 3rd however the middle pair of eyes shows pain and disappears. the remaining pair of eyes seems to look down.

"Heh thats how you take a shot!" Kei is proud of his kill.

Suddenly the two pair of eyes take a look at the group, then the pair of eyes multiply at an alarming rate there must've been 50 pair of eyes now looking right at them with the intent to kill. Suddenly, aliens that looked like their targets except with white skin burst forth from the darkness. Some running, some jumping at the group.

"Oh my god there's tons of them!" Sakurai panics as he tries to hit some of the aliens. There were only 8 hunters including Yusuke, yet it looks like their up against 50+ aliens.

The group falls back, as they fall back Katou and Kei cover their retreat.

Katou eliminates about two or three white skinned aliens while Kei eliminates 5 or 7. The humans and demon runs back finally they spot a narrow alleyway, they turn into the alleyway using it as a choke point.

All 8 hunters point their gun towards the entrance of the alleyway, waiting for the aliens.

"Watch out guys their about to come.." Reika warns her team. Finally the aliens reaches the choke point, and it seems like there's more of them now than ever. They storm the alleyway, while the hunters kill them one by one. It was a massacre, as the aliens flood through the alleyway the pavement is painted in purple blood.

After about 2 to 3 minutes the aliens finally stopped coming. Yusuke standing way at the back of the group due to him having no suit, finally puts his gun down. "Wow that was insane.. I thought they would never stop coming."

"Is everybody alright?" Katou looks around for anyone who is injured. As the group prepares to leave the alleyway in search for their real targets, Esper-chan, and Tele-kun as Gantz dubbed them, the peace is broken by a horrible shriek. The group is stunned at where they stand.

"What was that?" Reika now has a concerned look on her face. Kei looks around for the source of the shriek, finally he looks up. "Guys watch out their coming from above!!!." Everyone in the group turns their head to look up and sure enough about two or three of those white skinned aliens are coming down on them. Kei with his fast reflexes was able to catch one of them with his gun, and Reika with her sniper like aim was good enough to catch the second. Two out of the three of their assailants exploded upon contact with the ground, however the third one survived.

The third one appear to have fallen right on top of Yusuke. Everyone thought Yusuke would be a goner without the suit. "Yusuke!!" Reika yells at her classmate.

The white skinned alien lands on all four of its limbs. It slowly rises and it slowly turns around to face the group. As the group enters the aliens field of vision, the alien arches its back and gives the group the horrifying shriek they heard before. After the shriek the alien charges at the group. It was fast, but as it charges Kei and Katou was able to hit its right arm and left arm respectively.

The alien was fast, but before it could even reach the group it was dead. The group finally free from danger, walks up to where Yusuke was supposed to be.

Reika runs towards where Yusuke was supposed to be and she sees a body lying on the ground. "Oh god Yusuke! hang on!" Reika reaches Yusuke's body and to her surprise there was no injury on him at all. Just a dirtied face and some rips on his clothes, but there wasn't any scratch on him. "Wow its a miracle." Reika breathes a sigh of relief. "Can you stand?" Reika tries to lift Yusuke up.

"Yep I'm doing just fine." Yusuke laughs. Yusuke stands up with the help of Reika and the group leaves the alley. Finally the white skinned aliens seemed to be defeated and what stands before them waiting was the green skinned aliens and the pink skinned alien.

"Hehehe these must be the boss of this hunt." Kei smirks as he prepares to get his kill. Yusuke gets a feel for the power level of the two demons standing before him, they were no different than the canon fodder they just eliminated.

Kei aims for the the pink skinned alien and shoots. The alien stands motionlessly, Kei has this shot in the bag. His gun flashes and he waits for the aliens to explode. 10 seconds passes and nothing.

"Huh what happened I could've sworn I hit that alien!?" Kei is now confused. He fires relentlessly, all his shots appear to have hit his target but nothing. The aliens stand there unscathed.

The humans are now confused. They shoot at the aliens, but none of their attacks was doing anything. "What's going on!" The frustration in Kei's voice is now apparent.

Finally a response from the aliens, Tele-kun, the green skinned alien, walks forwards. It's eyes starts to glow, and immediately the weapons exploded in a small explosion.

Yusuke, because he could read energy flows, could see. This two demon's powers can nullify energy. It can nullify all energy levels lower than its own, and obviously the human's borrowed powers cannot break through that barrier.

"Shit, we got no more weapons." Kei retreats back into the group. The group stands there motionlessly like deers caught in the headlight. With no weapon they could do nothing but prepare for their demise.

Yusuke looking at how grim the situation is now, decides to save his new found "team". He risked getting exposed because whats the point of being undercover if the people you're spying on is dead?

Yusuke runs towards the aliens, he takes one of the broken guns off of the pavement.

"Yusuke stay back!" Katou yells at the suicidal newbie hunter.

Yusuke reaches Tele-kun. The demon turns around and tries to hit him with a right hook, but Yusuke was too fast for the demon. He ducks below the punch. The green skinned demon then throws a left uppercut, but Yusuke easily side steps it. The demon attacks relentlessly, but Yusuke dodges all the demon's attacks like it was nothing.

To the eyes of the humans however, one hit from the alien and Yusuke is dead. "Becareful Yusuke! just keep them busy until I can think of something." Katou looks around for anything he can use as a weapon.

Yusuke is trying to look for the perfect opening to unleash his rei gun and kill the alien. Finally he gets what he was hoping for. A missed right uppercut put Yusuke in a good enough position. As Yusuke ducks under the attack, he puts the broken gun right on the bottom of the demon's head. He uses the gun to cover his right index finger. Tele-kun could feel it, he was in trouble. This energy level was above his and there was nothing he could do.

Tele-kun looks at the pink skinned demon. The pink skinned demon can see the terrified look in Tele-kun's eyes. Yusuke turns to the pink skinned demon and on his face was a demonic smile which puts fear in the pink demon's heart. Yusuke releases his rei gun at point blank range and Tele-kun's head explodes spewing purple blood that gets on the left side of Yusuke's face.

"Woah....." The group of humans could do nothing but be amazed at Yusuke's incredible combat potential. "Tcch!" Kei mutters silently to himself as he knows he now has a rival.

The pink skinned demon or Esper-chan as Gantz dubbed it, tries to run. Yusuke puts up right hand once more and releases his rei gun hitting the running demon right in the middle of the body creating a basketball sized hole right in the middle of the demon's chest.

Yusuke turns towards the humans and gives them a thumbs up.

"Wow that was amazing Yusuke!" Reika is amazed by Yusuke's performance. She hasn't felt this way since she saw Kei that fateful night. However her heart only belongs to Kei now.

"That was truly amazing!" Katou pats Yusuke on the back as Yusuke rejoins the group. "That was the first time I've seen anyone take down a boss that fast without a suit no less!" Yusuke's smile reaches from ear to ear.

It was nothing but praises from the group for Yusuke. Finally the transfer starts and the group is transferred back to the apartment.

-------

Kuwabara almost falls asleep in the military meeting. "Hey Kuwabara! What are you doing over there?!"

Kuwabara is awakened suddenly by the stern voice of one of the Spirit World's 13 commanders. Kuwabara being one of the strongest souls in Spirit World is appointed to be one of 13 Dragons of Spirit world.

Each "Dragon of the Spirit World" leads his/her own army into battle. They are the 13 strongest generals in Spirit World.

"Uhh I..." Kuwabara struggles to come up with an excuse. It was a dark room so anyone could fall asleep. Finally he's got it! "I was just thinking of more strategies to win the war!" Kuwabara's awkward laugh just makes everyone in the meeting room laugh at him.

In the meeting room were the 13 Dragons of the Spirit World. They are meeting regarding the event that happened almost a month and a half ago, the same night of Yusuke's revival.

"Right here, please focus your attention to this picture." The presentor, points to the picture projected in front. "This was the resting place of the 3rd Demon King, Yusuke Urameshi." The picture featured Yusuke's coffin in its opened state. Kuwabara's eyes shows the mix of emotions brewing in him. On one hand he is happy that his friend is revived, on the other he is furious since the traitor was saved from his punishment.

Kuwabara now immersed in the meeting yells. "Do we know who did this!?"

"Hmm we do not know as of yet, and the only clue we have is this mark." The presentor clicks a button and the picture switches from the picture of Yusuke's coffin, to the headless body of Yusuke's liberator.

"We found this demon's body at the site." The presentor zooms in to the picture. He zooms in to whats left of the neck of the decapitated demon. "As you can see this demon bears the mark of the Silver Fox."

On the neck of the demon, was what looked like a tattoo of a fox head.

* * *

Authors Note: Well it was a nice break but I'm back. Hope you guys like the new chapter.


	7. Strength of Friendship

The mark of the silver fox was on the neck of the decapitated demon. Kuwabara's interest in the presentation just went up. He knows that this silver fox was none other than his old friend.

"As you all can see, there has been movement from the demon camp." The slide now turns to the picture of the prison Yusuke was exiled in. The coffin was opened and the demon that resided there is no where to be found.

Kuwabara is now hooked into the presentation of the 3rd general named Kai. Kai is one of the older generals under the 13 Dragons of the spirit world. He has a strict demeanor when on the job, however he is a caring and kind general to the citizens of the spirit world.

Kai continues on with his presentation. "Everyone please welcome one of the most respected honorary citizen, and the leader of the demons under refugee status, Vladimir II Tepes"

The focus of the room veered from Kai to Vladimir Tepes. Vladimir II Tepes is what you would expect from a Demon Noble. During the demonic civil war years ago, Vladimir II Tepes tried to wrest control of the Demon world from Yomi, the current demon king.

However the Demons under Vladimir II Tepes lost that civil war and they were exiled from their land. With nowhere to go, the Emperor of the Spirit World, Koenma, took those exiled demons as Honorary Citizens under the citizenship laws of the empire.

This law gave the honorary citizen demon's a place off the coast of japan to live in. They called this place 'Kagutsutchi District'. The demons living in this district were referred to by the humans and spirit world as 'half-demons'.

Vladimir Tepes the leader of the half-demons takes the stage. Beside him is his most trusted commander, Lin.

"Hello gentlemen, as you may already know the demon king has been revived." Nobody in the room really knew what Yusuke was capable of so there was no real worry among them.

"Pfft that old demon? Anyone of us here can kill him in a second, that guy is a joke." A young general in the speaks out as he leans back on his chair. Kai turns his attention to the brash young general. "Do not underestimate him!" The young general just ignores Kai's comments.

"However, even though he might be revived, worry not, because he does not possess his demonic energy orb." It was true, when he was sentenced to be exiled, the demon world took away all his demonic power by taking away his demonic orb, much like genkai did when she passed yusuke her reiki orb.

"His demonic orb is what is powering this capital city right now." Everybody now realizes just how powerful this former demon king was.

The young man who was underestimating Yusuke before is wide eyed in disbelief. "Th-at can't be you have got to be joking." He awkwardly laughs to hide his fear. The room is now full of murmurs.

Vladimir tries to calm the room down. "As I have stated before, do not worry right now all of us here can kill him in one shot." Vladimir puts up a video feed on the screen.

"As of right now Yusuke is with G.A.N.T.Z. test unit # 144" The video feed on the screen shows Yusuke in the apartment together with the Gantz team.

"Yusuke, right now thinks that I am the demon king reigning over the demon world, and I gave him the orders to infiltrate a group we call the demon slayers." Vladimir points to his escort. "Yusuke has been in contact with my most trusted associate, Lin."

Lin nods to show her acknowledgement. "We will continue to observe Yusuke under our watchful eye however.." The video feed is cut off and a picture of the silver fox Yoko Kurama is put on the screen. Everybody in the room except for Kuwabara stares angrily at the picture. Kurama has been one of the leaders of the constant guerilla attacks on the Spirit World Empire.

"As General Kai might've already mentioned the demon who originally intended to free Yusuke was working for him." Vladimir points to Kurama. "We have to prevent that demon fox from getting in contact with Yusuke, if he does we have to kill him right away."

One of the more meek demon world generals raises her hand. "Ummm.. if it is really imperative that we let the two meet, and if what you said was true, about us being able to kill him, why don't we just kill him?"

"Hmm you bring up a good point glasses girl hahaha." Another demon general comments on her question.

Vladimir thinks for a bit and finally he answers. "I believe it was the Spirit World Research Organization that requested to keep him alive as when Yusuke was revived the Demonic Orb's behaviour has changed."

"Umm.. I see so it was the SWRO afterall." She readjusts her glasses as her glasses have began to droop down her face.

"This meeting is basically us half-demons, asking for the co-operation of the 13 Dragons of the Spirit World in the case that the Silver Fox decides to take action." Vladimir stands up from his seat. "Now if you will excuse me I have other business to attend to." Vladimir starts walking towards the exit, while Lin follows closely behind.

Kai stands up from his seat as well. "Alright, you guys are dismissed." Kai looks around as most of the people stand up from their seats and he notices that one of them is missing. He is not exactly sure when, but Kuwabara seemed to have left the meeting early.

The spirit world's finest leaves the meeting room. Everybody is still talking about the former demon king and the silver fox. Kai catches a glimpse of Kuwabara on the street down below. "Kuwabara!" Kai calls out to him, however Kuwabara keeps on walking. "What is on that guy's mind?" Kai starts to walk down the hallway to exit the meeting building. The building is right in the middle of the Spirit World Research Organization's campus.

As Kai walks down the hallway he hears a small snicker. "keh keh keh keh" Kai turns towards the source of the laughter.

"Nasir, its you, what do you want?" Nasir is leaning on a wall snickering to himself.

"Aww come on Kai shouldn't you be happy to see me?" Nasir is your typical scientist, he is the lead researcher and engineer of the Surrogate system. Kai just keeps on walking past Nasir as Nasir tries to keep up.

"Heh I just wanted to inform you that the Surrogate System is almost ready." Kai's eyes widened. "I got you interested now don't I? hahaha" Kai turns to the scientist.

"That fast!?" Kai could not believe it.

"Indeed hehehe thanks to the demon king Yusuke being revived it made it that much faster" Nasir's smile is wide now. "Pretty soon we won't need that dirty demon and we can kill him off hahaha." Nasir finally stops following Kai and turns around and walks into another branch of the SWRO, before Nasir completely disappears though he turns to Kai and yells out. "Oh yeah and the G.A.N.T.Z. project will be over soon too! It'll be over in 2 weeks hahaha." Nasir's laugh trails off.

Kai is still amazed at how fast the surrogate system is being completed. They all thought they had to rely on Yusuke's energy orb forever. Kai keeps walking and disappears onto the hustle and bustle of the Spirit World.

Back in Gantz' apartment the transfer is now complete. Reika notices her classmate in the room, she walks toward him. "Wow that was amazing Yusuke! You were so strong" Yusuke just smiles and scratches his head trying to stay humble. "Nah it was nothing haha."

Katou then walks up to Yusuke and pats his back. "That was amazing! It truly was!"

Kei could see that with Yusuke in the group their group is much better and have a much better chance of surviving. Also, even though he never really paid attention to Reika due to Tae, he could feel a little bit of envy with Reika praising him. Finally Kei swallows his pride and walks over to Yusuke who is now surrounded by everyone being praised.

"Hey newbie, that was nice." Kei sticks his right hand out as if to congratulate him. "My bad about earlier, saying you were the first to die like that."

Yusuke slaps Kei's hand away. "You think I'm gonna buy that half-assed apology? cmon man what the fuck?!" Everybody is stunned. There was complete silence for about 3 seconds. Yusuke then bursts into laughter. "Hahaha! I'm just fuckin' with you man" Yusuke pats Kei's shoulders. "Don't worry about that man, I don't mind at all." Yusuke then sticks his right hand out.

Kei grabs Yusuke's hand and shakes it. Even though everybody was all at peace now, Kei just can't shake off a feeling of envy. Not for all the attention Yusuke's getting but something else, something he can't quite explain yet.

Suddenly a beep interrupts the newly formed friends. The scoring has begun.

Reika-san is now written on the black ball. Reika crosses her fingers.

"5 points - Better luck next time, also have you found yourself a new crush?"

Reika blushes and denies but takes her points anyways.

"Reika total points - 37"

The next guy to be scored was Kei.

"23 points - have you been outdone?"

Kei shrugs the comment off but takes the points.

"Kei total points - 101"

Kei is psyched he can finally revive Kishimoto. He is just about to go up to Gantz to revive him but someone else popped into his mind.

"Woo hoo go Kei!" Everybody cheers for him "You can revive Kishimoto now!"

Kei finally inputs his choice. To everyone's surprise it was not a girl who was being revived rather it was Nishi.

"Kei what are you doing!?" Katou is confused and demanded an explanation.

Kei gets up to explain his choice. "Well guys don't you think there has been a lot of weird shit going on. I mean first that mission where we got taken to New York instead of Japan?" Everybody tries to remember, however only 5 of them was in that mission everybody else was recruited afterwards. "The only guy I know that might have an inkling of what is going on is that guy!"

"Hmmph why did you even revive me?" Nishis voice finally speaks out. Everybody's attention is now on Nishi.

Nishi walks up to the black ball. "You guys thought you did me a favour by reviving me? Don't make me laugh" Nishi leans in and sticks his finger in Gantz' ears. "Gantz' show me Katastrophe!"

On the black ball, a timer that shows 2, 352 hours, or two weeks. "You guys see this?" Nishi points to the ball. "This is how much longer we have left to live." Everybody is confused and scared now.

Kei finally gets a hold of himself. "What do you mean? two weeks is the only time we have left?" Nishi just laughs as he starts walking for the door. "I'll let you guys think about what you saw here hahaha"

As Nishi passes by Yusuke, he hears a snicker.

"Hah don't make me laugh, 2 weeks? that is pure bullshit man, and what is funny is you believe it." Nishi has a pissed off look in his face. He turns to Yusuke. "Who the fu-" Nishi is interrupted by Yusuke's stare. Nishi could feel Yusuke's killing intent through his deathly stare.

"It is guys like you that pisses me off the most, those that give up before even trying." Nishi after being called out by Yusuke continues towards the door. "Whatever man believe what you want, all I know is in 2 weeks Katastrophe starts." Nishi then opens the door and leaves.

"Whatever that dude is crazy haha, don't believe him." Yusuke tries to comfort everybody in the apartment, but the seeds of doubt has been planted. Everybody starts to exit towards the door as everybody has received their score except for one guy, Yusuke. Due to the Katastrophe incident though everybody forgot.

Everybody has left the apartment and everybody is now going their separate ways. Reika runs towards Yusuke. "Hey Yusuke-kun thanks for trying to comfort us back then and standing up to that Nishi guy."

"Haha don't worry about it." Yusuke smiles at Reika. Reika feels comfort with Yusuke's confident smile. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school Yusuke-kun. bye-bye!" Reika runs off towards the direction of her house.

Everybody is now gone to their own separate and Yusuke starts to walk towards his apartment. As Yusuke starts to walk he hears a voice from the shadows.

"Well.. well.. well if it isn't Urameshi the traitor."

Yusuke's eyes widens, he remembers this voice, and he remembers it very well. Yusuke turns around and it was the figure of Kuwabara coming out of the shadows. "What is it Urameshi? you seem like you just saw a ghost."

Yusuke is still speechless. "Well now I feel bad.. We don't see each other for thousands of years and you won't talk back? Well then let me start the conversation." Kuwabara is now face to face with Yusuke.

Kuwabara's face radiates with anger as he grabs Yusuke by the collar. Kuwabara yells out to him "Why did you order the Great Purge? why did you order your demon's to attack the human world!" Kuwabara's eyes become a bit watery. That is a question he has wanted to ask Yusuke face to face for years.

Yusuke could say nothing, Yusuke could only turn his head away trying to avoid eye contact with Kuwabara. It wasn't like he wanted to launch an attack on the human world, however he did it to save Keiko's soul, and in the end He wasn't able to anyways.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara...." Yusuke whispers under his voice. Kuwabara still gripping Yusuke's collar is even more enraged now. "Sorry!? that is all you could say!? Sorry!" Kuwabara throws Yusuke to the ground.

Yusuke hits the ground and he lies there motionless for a second. "I really am sorry Kuwabara, however even if I explain my actions-"

"Just forget it Urameshi." Kuwabara interrupts Yusuke. Kuwabara turns to Yusuke and he sees him trying to stand up now. Finally Yusuke is standing up once more. "However remember this Urameshi...I will never ever let you become Demon King again. I just need the order from the higher ups and I swear to god I will kill you where you stand."

Yusuke just stand there, speechless. Kuwabara wipes the tears off his eyes. It was hard to be like that to a former friend however he still remembers the atrocity that was the Great Purge. "Yusuke.. I used to be your friend.. but now.. I will do everything I can to foil any of your plans." Kuwabara proclaims with a strong resolve. Kuwabara walks away, into the shadows to go back to the Spirit Realm. Before Kuwabara transfer to Spirit World however he gives Yusuke a warning. "Urameshi, don't trust everyone around you too much you might get killed, and I want to kill you with my own hands." After giving Yusuke his warning he disappears.

Yusuke just stands there still in shock of what just happened. He tries to imagine how hard it was for Kuwabara to deal with the fact that his best friend caused one of the greatest attacks on humanity by demons...

* * *

A bit late on Ch 7 but better late than never haha.


	8. Price of Power

"Kei, are you still listening Kei?" Reika calls out to Kei in her apartment. The whole Gantz team is having a meeting once more to prepare for the so called 'Katastrophe'. It's only 3 more days until the forecasted time.

Kei is snapped out of his trance like state. "Huh, what was that?" Everybody looks at him. "You know Kei you've been zoning out a lot lately." Katou is concerned about his friend. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh-huh everything is okay." Kei covers up. "You guys shouldn't be worried about me haha" It was untrue, for the past week he just can't get rid of Yusuke's ability to easily rid of those two aliens. He wants that power, he thirsts for it. Kei looks over at Yusuke who is taking a nap in the corner of the room.

"Any of you guys wanna wake him up?" Kei points to Urameshi.

"I don't think we should, He looks pretty tired." Reika looks at Yusuke as well. "I think we should just let him sleep, he seems pretty capable enough anyways."

"Yeah, we really got lucky getting him." Katou joins in. "He is really strong, it was unbelievable.." He trails of.

Kei's envy sparks up again. He hates himself for it, but he can't help but crave Yusuke's strength.

"Well I think that is it for today guys." Katou stands up. "We can't really discuss what this Katastrophe thing is without Nishi." Everybody stands up, they have been at this gathering for over 3 hours now, discussing formations and effective survival tactics.

"Well see ya guys!" Reika says her farewells to her friends. Everybody starts walking towards the door, it is just a bit of time after lunch time.

Kei looks at his watch, and it read 1:35. "I still got time to meet Tae if I hurry up." Kei agreed to meet Tae for a date at the mall. Kei hurrily goes out so he can catch the bus to the designated meeting place.

Katou looks at Reika. "Should I wake Yusuke up?" Reika looks at Yusuke's sleeping face.

"No, its ok just let him sleep there for a while."

"Okay, then." Katou puts on his jacket. "Take care Reika, we don't know whats going to happen three days from now."

"Thanks, I will." Reika closes the door as Katou leaves her house. It is now just her and Yusuke in the house.

Kei barely catches the bus. "Thanks for waiting Mister!" Kei mutters while he is short of breath. He pays the fare and goes on to sit down in the back of the bus.

Kei looks out the window and zones out. The events of the last mission still fresh on his mind. "What I wouldn't give to have power like that..." Kei sighs as he remembers Yusuke finishing off the last two boss aliens without a suite and without fear.

It was amazing to Kei how a goofy kid like that could fight without fear like he has been fighting for hundreds of years. Kei's mind then wanders off from jealousy to uncertainty.

He fears the unknown thats going to come in 3 days time. Nobody, not even Nishi knows what will happen. It is all a mystery. Kei remembers how he didn't care whether he lived or die before, but now he has something to live for. Images of Tae's warm smile floods his mind.

As Kei's thoughts wander from subject to subject, he is taken out of his concentration by a crime scene that the bus passed by. Everybody on the bus looks over to the crime scene, there was a lot of cop cars, about 5-7 all with their lights on.

The building looks like a night club. It is taped off with yellow tape reading "Crime Scene". The night club's front door was busted open like someone forced their way into it. As the bus slowly passes by, Kei could get a glimpse of what seemed to be bloody corpses inside the night club.

Kei was desensitized by aliens from human corpses horribly mutilated, so it did not really bother him. All he could think of was "Too bad for those people".

Kei goes back to his thoughts while people in the bus still has a morbid curiosity towards the macabre.

In the night club two policemen were searching the place for survivors.

"You really think anyone is going to survive in this?" An officer asks his partner while covering his mouth and nose from the pungent smell of dead flesh.

"Probably not, it looks like a gang war and the people who did this looked pretty through." The two policemen continues walking through the sea of corpses. They continued upstairs.

They see a the night club's owner's room. The door is slightly open. The two officers open the door and were greeted by a more grotesque sight. As they continue to search the room, they get called from downstairs.

"You guys up there? any survivors on there?"

The two police officers, after a quick look through in the room finally decided that no one could've survived this assault. They then walked back downstairs, as the two officers meet with their colleague they hear rattling from the women's rest room. The 3 officers look at each other in shock, until one of them finally speaks out. "Theres a survivor in there!"

All three of them run to the restroom and open the door. What they see is a woman in a suit shaking as she uses the sink for support. She had long black hair and had a hime-cut. She turns to the police, and the officers could see terror in her eyes. She was one of the vampires that led the attack on Kei's apartment and was taken into Gantz apartment. Her blood-covered face shows fear and terror.

"What are you guys doing! help her out!" One of the officers run to her and she collapses into the officers arms.

"Well I guess we should take her into our custody for questioning and protection." They take her and wash her face and they take her to their headquarters.

Back on the bus Kei is still replaying what happened in the last mission. Yusuke singlehandedly killing such strong aliens, he really wishes that he had that kind of power. Finally his thoughts are interrupted as he looks and sees that the next stop is his. A subtle "ding" signals the bus drivers that he wants to get off at the next stop.

The bus slowly creeps to a stop as Kei steps out. He is meting his beloved Tae for a date, however he sees two guys talking to Tae cornering her to a wall. Anyone could read her face that she doesn't really want to be bothered. He starts walking towards Tae and as he gets closer he calls out. "Tae, Tae! I'm here"

Tae looks up and sees her boyfriend and her face lights up as she sees Kei. "Kei-kun!" She waves at him enthusiastically and runs towards him breaking the wall the two guys have made.

Back in the police headquarters the police were interogating the only survivor of the night club slaughter. They sit her down.

"You okay?" One of the detectives asks her. "You want something to eat?"

"No thanks" She shakes her head in refusal. "I'm OK".

One of the detectives that took her in enters the room and sits down. "So what really happened last night?"

Her eyes tears up. "There were two guys, they came in demanding to see the boss of the place."

"Wait only two guys did this?" One of the detectives interrupts her. She nods, "Yes, it is unbelievable but it was only two guys."

The detectives were in awe. "What did they look like?" They looked like they were in their late teens, about 18-19 years old."

"Hey Tae! nice to see you" Kei hugs his girlfriend. "Were those guys bothering you?" Tae shakes her head to be polite to the two teens that was talking to her but she really didn't want to be near them. There was something off about them. She couldn't explain it but it was something she knew.

The two guys walks up to the couple. "Yo bro you got a pretty cute looking girlfriend there!" Kei looks back to see two guys in their late teens, about 18-19. They were both wearing a white sports jacket with a brown shirt underneath with jean pants.

One of them had his shirt buttoned up and had a tie, but the other looked more sloppy and his shirt was unbuttoned on the top 2 buttons.

Kei thinks that these kind of people were a nuisance and was about to give them a warning to leave them alone or get beat up, he was afterall wearing the GANTZ suit.

"You guys better lea-" Kei is interrupted by the proper looking one. "Mr. Kurono forgive my associate." He points to his partner that initially greeted Kei and Tae. He fixes his glasses.

"But do understand that we have a proposition for you."

"One of them looked really proper while the other one was rude" She continues shuddering while remembering the grisly details.

"They told us that we were failures and that the project is being terminated" She looks confused as she retells the story. "I didn't even know what they were talking about!" she recalls in frustration.

"But the higher ups in that place seems to know." She calms down. One of the detectives picks up the tape recorder to make sure it is recording.

"They were furious when the two guys said they were being terminated." She sits back in her chair. "They tried to kill them both but I didn't know what happened, next thing I knew everybody is dead and they knocked me out."

The detectives were intently listening. "So what happened next?" The detectives asked the girl who was on the verge of tears.

She starts to cry. "Thats when I met you guys". Her crying fills the room as the detectives tries to console her.

"Really now?" Kei smirks. "What if I refuse?"

"I don't think you will" The proper looking one smiles. "By the way how rude I have been, my name is Saito and my associate over there." He points to the sloppy looking one. "His name is Ryuhi" Saito extends his hand to shake Kei's hands.

Kei looks at his hand and stares at it for a second. However Kei turns his back and looks at Tae. "So what do you want to do today?"

Saito now sees how difficult Kei could be. As the happy couple walks away he yells out.

"Some nights ago you witnessed a great power and since then you have been wanting that power do you not Mr. Kurono?"

Kei stops in his tracks. "Whats wrong Kurono-kun?" Tae asks worriedly. Kei did not know how they knew his desires. Indeed he wanted the kind of power Yusuke showed.

"Tae I'm really sorry but I don't think I can go on that date afterall." Kei's face turned serious and Tae knew Kei wasn't joking around. "Go one home ahead of me for now." Kei sends his girlfriend home.

"So you finally understand huh?" Ryuhi teases Kei as Tae leaves. Kei turns around. "How?" Kei is confused and interested at the same time. He has never felt this feeling before. "How did you guys know?"

"I have my sources Mr. Kurono." Saito reassures Kei. "Please follow us" Saito leads the trio to an isolated back alley. Saito stops.

"Mr Kurono, do you trust me?" Kei seems to be confused as to why they stopped at such a shady place. "Huh what did you say?"

"I said, why did you trust us so easily Mr. Kurono?" Saito reiterates the question as he pulls out a knife.

"Hmmmm I see what you guys are doing." Kei finally realizes what is happening. These people are one of those fanatics on the internet who wants to know more about GANTZ.

"Oh let me reassure you Mr. Kurono we don't want the suit, what we want is you." Saito starts to walk towards Kurono slowly as Kei prepares to fight.

"Heh fuck off man, I will kill you right here right now." Kei takes off his sweatshirt to reveal the Gantz suit. He almost never leaves home without wearing it, it became a second skin to him.

Kei then swings to hit Saito right in the face, however Saito disappears. Kei starts to turn around, but before he knew it, he felt cold steel penetrate his body, he lost count after the 13th stab. Kei falls to the ground, bleeding.

"Woooooh daaaayum Saito you didn't have to stab him 57 times" Ryuhi says laughing. "It was 60 times actually" Saito says cleaning the blood off of his knife as he sheaths it.

Kei is now delirious as he lays dying on the ground. He thought that anytime now GANTZ would transfer him and all his injuries would be healed but no such salvation came.

"See you on the afterlife Mr. Kurono." Saito's words were the last things Kei hears.


	9. Life Born Anew

"Sir no. 5 is starting to regain conciousness" A voice jolts his brain.

"This one is starting to wake-up too" As he regains conciousness he starts to realize the commotion going around him.

He starts to open his eyes, his vision is still blurry. Finally, he sees an outline of a human looking over him.

"Are you okay?" The outline asks. He felt his eyes being forced open and a bright flash of light pierces his retina. He tries to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "Don't worry you're alright now" the voice assures him.

"Sir, no 13 has regained conciousness too." She takes a clipboard and shuffles through the information. "It seems that his name is Kurono Kei"

Kurono fully awake now shouts and clutches his heart where he was stabbed. Eyes wide open with shock he asks "Where am I!"

He looks around it seems like he is in some sort of hospitals. There was more people other than him lying in what looks like hospital beds. All of them hooked up to apparatus with people in white lab coats reading what the device said.

"Hey, are you finally awake now?" Kurono gets startled as he looks for the source of the voice. He finally found a female in a lab coat looking over the device he is hooked up to.

"I guess you want to ask if you have died or not right?" It hasn't dawned on Kei to ask that yet, but now that this girl brought it up he has to. Kei nods at her to give her the go ahead to answer.

"Well it's kinda complicated, we destroyed your physical body, but your spirit still lives" She answers while writing things down in the clipboard she is clutching.

"Wow you have a ton of spiritual energy, I think you can be a ranking officer" She walks over to Kei. "Give me your hand please" She grabs Kei's left hand and pricks his thumb.

"Ahh what the hell are you doing!" Kei exclaims.

"Ah sorry about that I should've given you a warning ehe" She presses Kei's thumb onto the piece of paper. Kei noticed that it had everything written there about him. "I just needed your finger prints for this application"

"What application? what are you guys doing to me"

"Let me ex-" Kei's attendant is interrupted by Nasir, head of the Spiritual realm research department.

"Welcome to Spirit World soldier" Nasir walks takes the clipboard from the girl and looks it over"

"Sir he has a lot of potential, I think he can be an officer if we put him through training with Master Genkai"

"It's true, take him off of the Gantz program and put him through to spiritual training"

"Yes sir"

"Wait wait wait" Kei interrupts the two strangers. "What do you mean Gantz program? and soldier?"

Nasir looks at him with an annoyed look. "Stand down soldier you will get your answers soon enough"

Kei looks at him with murderous eyes.

"Hmmph" That was the only response he can get from Nasir. "Rina, take him to the briefing room"

"Yes sir" Kei's only other companion says. She takes Kei off the bed and escorts him out.

Nasir turns his head to the monitors all around the room. "hehe it has started now, we are going to be getting a ton of recruits from this one"

The monitor shows what looks like a warzone between people in black suits and Spirit Realm soldiers.

Kurono is now being escorted to the said briefing room. "So what am I really doing here?" He asks as Rina.

"Well, you were part of the Gantz program it's a program designed by us to weaponize you guys" They turn left in what seems like a maze of hallways.

"You might not know this already, but you guys are caught in a war that has been waged for years now between us, the spirit realm, and the demon realm" She continues to explain, while Kei just looks ahead.

"About every year we start collecting souls from the Gantz program to fight for us"

Kei is still trying to absorb all the information but he did not like that he is being forced to fight.

"Tcch so you guys are just forcing us to fight against our wills?"

"Well technically, yes" Rina pauses as if she is very careful of what to say next. "But you see, don't you feel like you have to protect the human realm?"

"Why? what has the demons done to us?" Kei snaps sharply at her.

"Hmmm" Rina thinks of the most recent demon attack. "Ah!" She exclaims "Do you remember the attack on tokyo about 5 months ago by terrorists?" She continues "Well that was done by eccentric demons trying to revive their kingdom"

Kei looks at her in disbelief.

"Hmmm" She continues to think "About a year ago there was an explosion in the subway at Osaka"

Kei remembers that, it was a huge deal about 200-300 people were seriously hurt and another 100 died.

"Well that was them again" It was all finally sinking in, he can't believe it all this time they have been under attack from demons.

"Hey" Kei calls out to Rina who was in deep thought trying to remember the terrorist demons names. "How long have I been out for?"

"Huh? oh you've been out for about 3 days"

"What! that means the Catastrophe that Gantz has predicted has been going on for at least a day"

"Catastrophe?" They finally reach their destination. The room had a large table in the middle with about 10 seats in there. On the north wall are a bunch of monitors that had what looked like a war movie going on.

Rina seats Kei down on one of the seats. "Ah you probably mean the recruitment that we do"

"Recruitment?"

"Yeah" Rina exclaims as she sits down next to Kei. "Every year or so we recruit around 1000-5000 people from the Gantz program"

"We input a countdown on the spheres for April 4th every year" She looks at Kei. "Every April 4th, today, we destroy the physical bodies of the Gantz candidates.

Kei shocked by the statement says "Do you mean you guys attack the humans to get their spirits?"

"Correct, although we only get the ones from the Gantz program, We avoid hurting innocents"

Kei looks at the monitor inside the room.

"In fact that is the recruitment right now" Rina points to the monitor. "You can see how it's going from there.

"Thats what is happening in the Human realm right now?" Kei asks her

"Yes"

"Oh yes, I finally remembered the terrorist demon's group." Rina exclaims with excitement. "They are called the Black Sun rebellion"

Kuwabara relays to his officers in the human realm in the middle of the recruitment phase. "Orders have been passed down, surrogate system has been completed"

Kuwabara pauses as if the next bit was painful to say.

"Arrest Urameshi Yusuke and bring him in for execution."


End file.
